The UCLA CANCER GENE MEDICINE TRAINING GRANT T32 CA75956 serves as the principal translational research training mechanism at this institution for gene-based approaches to cancer therapy. The UCLA Human Gene Medicine Program (HGMP) is a scientifically and clinically robust interdisciplinary program with a major emphasis in cancer. Of the 31 clinical trials into which 235 patients have been entered, 90 percent were cancer-directed. In addition to providing scientific and regulatory oversight for gene therapy trials, the HGMP supervises a GMP Gene Therapy Core Laboratory, has awarded 45 seed grants over the last six years, hosts a score of educational seminars and symposiums annually and provides formal training and certification for investigators participating in gene medicine trials. It is against this background of a very successful gene medicine program that this T32 training grant serves as the foundation for integrated training in basic, translational and clinical conduct of cancer gene medicine research. The program provides trainees with a solid background in cancer biology, gene transfer and expression, animal models, clinical trials design and conduct and the responsible conduct of research. In particular, this program stimulates trainees to bridge basic and clinical research. The Training Faculty is composed of 18 investigators from 10 departments who provide scientific programs with considerable depth and breadth for our trainees. As the T32 enters year 05 of funding, 10 trainees have or are being supported through the training vehicle. These postdoctoral fellows fall into two broad categories - MD trainees in surgical, medical or pediatric Oncology and Ph.D. trainees with backgrounds in molecular biology, immunology and genetics. Our aggressive recruitment strategy has also yielded a trainee group with broadly representative demographics - 3 women, 1 African-American and 2 Latino(a). We request support to continue this successful training for years 6-10.